


Today

by Mareel



Series: Grace Notes [1]
Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Attraction, Busking, M/M, Missing Scene, Music, Pre-Canon, Vancouver
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-09
Updated: 2018-04-09
Packaged: 2019-04-19 14:27:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14239251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mareel/pseuds/Mareel
Summary: Today just got a lot more interesting.





	Today

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place in Vancouver in late fall. The timeframe corresponds to the beginning of [Overture](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12485960/chapters/28421740), and it's a missing scene from that story, giving a bit of Kaidan's perspective on his first meeting with John Shepard.
> 
> It is the first story in a new series of missing scenes and related stories that don't fit neatly into the chapters of [Overture](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12485960/chapters/28421740). The series is titled [Grace Notes](https://archiveofourown.org/series/990384), inspired by the musical embellishments that can add color and depth to a piece of music in performance.
> 
> This was written for a prompt challenge for 'a day in the life'.
> 
> There are music links in the End Notes.

 

It's been a pretty good day. 

I kept to my routine for making myself get out of bed and ready to go out busking on the streets of Vancouver. It would be way too easy to start sliding back down the slope into the dark place I've pulled myself out of. The place I drank myself into after coming back from Jump Zero. I didn't like the person I was then, and my dad said something that kind of stayed with me.

"Kaidan, if you give up, you let them win. Don't let them defeat you, okay? That's all I'm asking of you, son."

I didn't like hearing those words at the time, but I think he was right. Not going to let those bastards win. They tried their best to break me at Jump Zero, to make me a weapon... and I came back hating myself and my damn biotics. It was my music that pulled me out of it. I picked up my violin and the music was something better than me. No pressure on myself with it – no lessons, no school, just play the music... offer it freely to anyone passing by who cares to listen.

It's pretty liberating. I don't make a lot of money, but I get by. And it's not about the money. It's all about the music... and some of the people who stop to listen.

It's late autumn, getting a little chilly but the trees are holding their leaves. The beautiful maple near my favorite corner is in full flame, and I set up there this morning. It was cold enough that I needed to warm up my fingers with a few Etudes before playing a mix of music... the Bach _Arioso_ and the _Meditation from "Thais"_ are favorites as are some classic Beatles songs. Something fast and flashy if anyone is paying attention, some Disney if there are kids. 

Just after lunchtime, I see her. One of my regulars. Looks like her leg might be bothering her today, based on the way she's leaning heavily on her cane as she settles onto her usual bench. I think she lives in one of the nearby senior living complexes and likes to go for walks on nice days. I've only actually spoken to her a couple of times. But I know what she hopes to hear me play.

She surprised me the first time she approached me as I was playing, touching my sleeve lightly when I finished the piece. She told me she enjoyed all of my music, but wondered if she could make a request. She hesitated a bit between words, and her voice was pretty soft, but she was determined to ask. "Would you... maybe... play _Danny Boy_?" 

A lot of people request that around St. Patrick's Day. it's unusual this time of year, but it seems important to her. "Sure, I'd be glad to play it for you."

She murmured her thanks and added, as she turned to go back to her bench, "It's my husband's favorite."

After delaying until she was settled by doing an unnecessary touch-up tuning, I picked up my bow again, playing the song slow and with feeling, without adding any variations. I watched her face as I was playing. She was crying... slow, silent tears. I followed up with a few other Irish airs, and didn't notice when she slipped away. But she stops by frequently now, always alone, and I always play _Danny Boy_ for her. 

On one of those occasions, she hobbled over to drop a few coins into my open instrument case before continuing on her walk. I told her it wasn't necessary at all... I'm sure it's not something she can really afford. But she insisted, telling me I should buy myself a nice cup of coffee, maybe. I asked her name that day, wanting to know how to thank her. She said her husband had called her Molly... and I could call her that, too. That's all I've ever learned of her name. Or her story.

Today, after I play her song, I stay with the Irish airs for awhile before ending the set with the _Ashokan Farewell._ It's an American piece, but has that same haunting feeling about it. One of my favorites. The audience has been pretty receptive today, but most of them haven't stayed too long. Except for one guy... a young Alliance soldier, in uniform, has been leaning against the big maple tree through a couple of sets. Our eyes have met a time or two, and I catch a quick smile when he notices me looking in his direction.

I find myself wondering what he might like to hear. I don't remember what I was playing when he first stopped to listen... or even how long he's been there. So I shift between genres - some classical, some pop, some Irish. I'm not sure why I care this much about playing something he'd like... I've never seen him before. 

Tall and lean, he looks to be around my age, maybe a little younger... hard to tell with that military buzzed haircut. I shudder inside remembering how terrible I looked in that kind of haircut out at Jump Zero. The first thing I resolved on getting out of there was to let my hair grow back. But the young soldier is undeniably nice-looking... the look kind of suits him, and he has the most incredibly blue eyes. 

I haven't felt attracted to anyone in quite awhile. I tried the club scene when I first moved to Vancouver... it went along with the drink and drugs. Trying to find someone to forget with, I guess. I dunno. I was less successful at that than with the drinking part. I think I'm just not cut out for the club pick-up scene. It's a game i don't play well. I did get to know one of the bartenders... we shared an interest in Canadian beers and Irish whiskey. We even went out together once, but neither of us had any interest in taking it any further. 

Since I've been getting my life back together, I've pretty much avoided the clubs entirely. So meeting people hasn't been easy. And to be honest, I don't know if I'm ready for a relationship anyway. With all my baggage, I don't think I have much to offer anyone. Just my music.

When the young soldier finally leaves, he stops to drop a credit slip into my case and gives me a soft 'Thank you for the music.' I'm in the middle of a set, so I try to catch his eyes and murmur my thanks, but that's all there was before he slipped away into the late afternoon bustle on the sidewalk, heading down toward English Bay. Maybe he's stationed at the Navy base here... or he might just be passing through on his way to a deep space assignment.

I play a few variations on the old fiddle tune _Soldier's Joy_ just for the hell of it. It makes me smile. Maybe he'd like it, too. I'll play it for him if he comes here again. Something to look forward to, I guess.

I hope he does. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> The music of Today
> 
> J.S.Bach – [Arioso](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lic9Z6yCbRU%22%22)
> 
> J. Massenet – ["Thais" Meditation](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NLhvMgucWns)
> 
> Trad – [Danny Boy (Londonderry Air) ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=doj0qUYxOiQ)
> 
> Jay Ungar – [Ashokan Farewell](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=w6p8WE6ZemY&index=1&list=PLf4I0D9yEyOb2S-aDAF8Y8A4xHUiKa0dB)
> 
> Trad. – [Soldier's Joy](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gmZcTKfyHS8)


End file.
